wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Mascots
The Wiggly Mascots are 3 Wiggly friends. They are Wags, Dorothy and Henry. They are called the mascots because they represent The Wiggles and have costumes like most other mascots. Trivia * Some people play all these mascot characters including Paul Field, Caterina Mete and Lauren Hannaford. Gallery MurrayandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Red Car" File:GetReadytoWiggle-1995Live.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in the Wiggles' New Zealand concert GregandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggledance!" JeffandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the audience TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggledance!" end credits AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Manly Beach TheWigglyMascotsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1771.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglyMascotsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Officer Beaples TheWigglyMascotsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Tennis Ball Chase" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheWigglyMascotsinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Toot Toot!" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheWigglyMascotsShirt.jpg|A little boy wearing the wiggly mascots shirt TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglyMascotsinSantaHats.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue TheWigglyMascotsinDecember1998.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture of "The Wiggly Big Show" Friends43.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Friends" (Notice that Dorothy is a baby) TheWigglyMascotsinDirections.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Directions" TheWigglyMascotsinManners.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Manners" TheWigglyMascotsandWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Wigglehouse TheWigglyMascotsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" TheWigglyMascotsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" TheWigglyMascotsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglyMascotsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheWigglyMascotsinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglyMascotsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggle Bay" TheWigglyMascotsPlayingVolleyball.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing volleyball TheLostJoey16.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in electronic storybook: "The Lost Joey" TheWigglyMascotsatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at "Space Dancing" premiere TheWigglyMascotsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheWigglyMascotsinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheWigglyMascotsinLCAWEpisodeOne.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing basketball TheWigglyMascotsPlayingCroquet.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing croquet TheWigglyMascotsPlayingSoccer.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing soccer TheWigglyMascotsatArtomonBowlingClub.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Artomon Bowling Club TheWigglyMascotsasPlushToysinToyCommercial.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots as plush toys in toy commercial TheWigglyMascotsPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots as plush toys TheWigglyMascotsToyFigures.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots as toy figures TheWigglyMascotsinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Top of the Tots" TheWigglyMascotsandLarissaWright.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Larissa Wright TheWigglyMascotsandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Ryan DeSaulnier TheWigglyMascotsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Santa's Rockin!" TheWigglyMascotsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Santa Claus TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue File:TheWigglyMascotsin2004.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in 2004 BowWowWow(episode)35.jpg|The Little Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Wiggly Animation TheWigglyMascotsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglyMascotsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Little Rock" concert TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheWigglyMascotsinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglyMascotsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheWigglyMascotsontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglyMascotsandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Professor Singalottasonga TheWigglyMascotsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Macsots in "Little Rock Live" TheWigglyMascotsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyMascotsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" TheWigglyMascotsinRacingtotheRainbowTrailer.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Racing to the Rainbow" trailer TheWigglyMascotsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWigglyMascotsintheWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Wigglehouse TheWigglyMascotsinHotAirBalloon.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in hot air balloon TheRainbowPalace6.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in electronic storybook: "The Rainbow Palace" TheWigglyMascotsinWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Wiggles World theme park TheWigglyMascotsinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" Dorothy'sTeaParty21.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook TheWigglyMascotsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Getting Strong!" SamandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Dreamworld TheWigglyMascotsatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at White Water World TheWigglyMascotsinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert TheWigglyMascotsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy's Memory Book" TheWigglyMascotsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits TheWigglyMascotsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Sing a Song of Wiggle" TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Big Show" TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Big Show" end credits TheWigglyMascotsatSixFlags.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Six Flags TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheWigglyMascotsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglyMascotsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggly Circus" concert TheWigglyMascotsinLet'sEat.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Let's Eat" TheWigglyMascotsinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" TheWigglyMascotsinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Australia Day Concert" TheWigglyMascotsinBigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Birthday" TheWigglyMascotsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglyMascotsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Getting Strong" concert TheWigglyMascotsinCelebration!.png|The Wiggly Mascots in "Celebration!" TheWigglyMascotsinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" TheWigglyMascotsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheWigglyMascotsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Taking Off!" EmmaandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Furry Tales" LachyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Mascots SimonandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Simon and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheWigglyMascotsandFairyClare.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Fairy Clare TheWigglyMascotsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Rock & Roll Preschool. TheWigglyMascotsonEaster.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots on Easter RobloxScreenShot12092015_173533526.png|The Wiggly Mascots in Roblox TheWigglyMascotsinLCAWEpisodeForty-Three.png|The Wiggly Mascots In Clap Your Hands Category:Characters Category:Mascots/Puppets Category:Group characters Category:Dorothy Trios Category:Wags Trios Category:Henry Trios Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016